I want to keep believing
by WeDon'tDreamBlack
Summary: Matsukawa tenía razón cuando decía que, de los dos, Iwaizumi era el más pervertido.


**Claim:** Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tōru

 **Tabla; Prompt** : Alcohol, de _fandom_insano_ ; 009. Orgasmo.

 **Número de Palabras** : 6,186

 **Advertencias:** Porn With Plot.

 **Notas:** Debería escribir más, pero también debería estar acostada así que ya editaré esto mañana.

* * *

Han vuelto a perder contra Shiratorizawa. Otra vez. Esta vez no es un partido oficial; simplemente un amistoso (amistoso, já, los cojones) que Irihata ha concertado con Washijō después de que ellos también perdiesen contra Karasuno, pero sigue doliendo igual. El sabor amargo de la derrota, compañero ineludible cada vez que se enfrentan a Shiratorizawa, se le instala en la boca. Oikawa siente cómo la bilis le sube por el esófago.

Habían estado tan cerca, como siempre. Casi había empezado a creérselo, como siempre. Y entonces habían dejado de estarlo. Como siempre. Oikawa no quiere tanto —Sólo una vez. Simplemente una vez, joder. Una única vez para poder —un golpe seco en su nuca le rompe el hilo de pensamientos.

—¿Iwa-chan? —Vuelve a recibir otro capón.

—¡Compórtate como un capitán! —le sisea en el oído, secándole unas lágrimas que no sabe cuándo han aparecido con la manga de la chaqueta. Apesta a sudor y el tacto es demasiado áspero para ser cómodo —han sido tres largos años y la chaqueta ha vivido épocas mejores—, pero es todo lo que Oikawa no sabía que necesitaba. Iwaizumi señala con la cabeza al resto del equipo y Oikawa asiente, una determinación en sus ojos que segundos antes no estaba. Iwaizumi tiene razón. El equipo, _su_ equipo, lo necesita. Y eso es mucho más importante que cualquier obsesión que pueda tener con el imbécil de Ushiwaka.

* * *

Iwaizumi y él son los últimos en salir del vestuario, después de tirarse una hora consolando al resto del equipo. No consiguen que Kunimi deje de llorar, pero sí que Matsukawa y Hanamaki se comprometan a llevarlo junto a los demás a cenar por ahí hasta que se les pase el disgusto. Cuando Yahaba le pregunta si ellos no van a acompañarlos, Oikawa niega mientras señala disimuladamente a Iwaizumi, que en ese momento está comentándole algo a Kyōtani. Yahaba asiente, entendiendo sin necesidad de que Oikawa tenga que explicarle nada más. Chico listo. Sin duda será un buen capitán.

Irihata y Mizoguchi tampoco les ponen ningún problema cuando Oikawa les dice que él e Iwaizumi volverán más tarde por su cuenta. No sabría decir si es porque se fían de ellos o porque se fían de que Iwaizumi no le deje liarla demasiado, pero como al final consigue lo que quiere tampoco le importa mucho.

Irihata es el último en salir del vestuario, diciéndoles que se comuniquen con él si surge algún problema. Oikawa sonríe mientras se despide con la mano, Iwaizumi un paso detrás de él, tan cerca que puede sentir su calor por toda la espalda. Apenas la puerta se cierra la sonrisa de Oikawa desaparece para ser sustituida por una mueca y toda la debilidad que ha estado ocultándole al equipo se revela de repente. Los brazos de Iwaizumi le rodean antes de que pueda hacer cualquier otro movimiento; Oikawa gira dentro de ellos y apoya la frente sobre el hombro de Iwaizumi, dejándose caer sobre él. La postura es incómoda por la diferencia de alturas y mañana se levantará con un dolor de cuello que le durará todo el día, pero le da igual. Las lágrimas empiezan a correr libremente, primero por su cara y luego por la chaqueta de Iwaizumi, y Oikawa deja salir en ellas toda la frustración y la rabia que siente.

Iwaizumi le sostiene estoicamente. Dibuja círculos en su espalda con una mano mientras la otra juega con su pelo; su pilar de la misma manera en la que él es el pilar del equipo. A veces Oikawa sigue sin creerse su suerte. Gira la cabeza y deja dos besos en el principio del cuello de Iwaizumi, un gracias mudo que Iwaizumi devuelve intensificando el abrazo.

—Pero qué feo que te pones cuando lloras, Tontikawa —le dice una vez ha parado de llorar, en un tono de voz bajo que echa por tierra el contenido del mensaje. Le acaricia la mejilla. Tiene los dedos duros y callosos; Oikawa siente que se derrite cada vez que le toca la piel.

—En el fondo piensas que soy el más guapo, Iwa-chan.

—Pero sólo en el fondo —concede. Oikawa deja salir una risa algo ronca, la típica risa que uno tiene después de llorar demasiado y que sale algo histérica aunque la situación no sea tan graciosa. _Siempre en tu línea, Iwa-chan_. Se inclina sobre él para darle un beso.

La boca de Iwaizumi se abre y a Oikawa le llega el sabor que ha aprendido a reconocer tan bien en los últimos meses mezclado con la bebida isotónica de melón que Iwaizumi toma en los partidos. Ya no tiene la sensación electrificante que aparecía al principio cada vez que le daba un beso, pero en su lugar aparece una presión en el pecho que parece instarle a no separarse de él nunca. Coloca las manos sobre el pelo de Iwaizumi y él coloca las suyas en su cintura, ejerciendo fuerza para moverle hacia atrás. En dos pasos le tiene presionado contra la puerta del vestuario, y Oikawa se sentiría sorprendido si no estuviese más que acostumbrado este fetiche particular de Iwaizumi.

—Te encanta cuando me tienes contra la pared —comenta, una risa que no se termina de formar en el fondo de su garganta.

—Y a ti te encanta que me encante —es todo lo que le contesta antes de asaltarle los labios en un beso demandante.

Oikawa no tarda mucho en notar cierta presión sobre su muslo. Sonríe dentro del beso a la vez que empieza a frotar su pierna contra la erección de Iwaizumi, quien se separa jadeando desprevenido. El choque de su aliento caliente contra la piel de Oikawa hace que toda su sangre viaje al sur. Saber que tiene ese poder sobre Iwaizumi —que no le hacen falta más que dos besos tontos y un par de caricias bien dadas para tenerlo así de necesitado—le excita más de lo que se hubiese imaginado nunca.

Ahora es el turno de Iwaizumi de sonreír. Su mirada ha adquirido el tinte peligroso que Oikawa ama y teme a partes iguales; _Te lo vas a pasar bien_ , le prometen, _pero vas a tener que pagar por ello._ Oikawa traga saliva, la anticipación bulle dentro de él. Quizá no sea él quien tenga el control. Quizá sea al revés, pero ahora mismo no le importa. Abre aún más las piernas en una invitación desesperada que Iwaizumi acepta, moviendo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Oikawa, apretando cuando llega allí. Oikawa deja escapar un gemido, girando las caderas hacia arriba para obtener más fricción.

—Hajime —le pide cuando pasan unos segundos e Iwaizumi no hace nada más, su mano aún apretando pero en posición fija—. Por favor.

—¿Por favor qué? —Pero antes de que Oikawa le conteste, la sirena que anuncia el cierre de Shiratorizawa suena por todos los altavoces. Oikawa maldice su suerte en voz alta e Iwaizumi se pasa la mano por la cabeza—. Vamos a quedarnos aquí encerrados si no nos damos prisa —comenta, y un escalofrío recorre a Oikawa de arriba abajo. Vaya manera de matar un calentón; pasar la noche en Shiratorizawa. No quiere ni imaginárselo. Las pesadillas le perseguirían el resto de su vida.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que cierren —sentencia, y le da igual si su voz suena muy aguda, Iwaizumi es la única persona en la que no tiene reparos en mostrarse tal y como es. Todos los miedos, todas las inseguridades, todas las rabietas. Iwaizumi es el único con el que se atreve a ser así.

—Se supone que cuando suena la sirena cierran la puerta principal, pero las traseras siguen abiertas — _Lo sabrías si atendieses en los entrenamientos_ , Iwaizumi no dice pero suena alto y claro—. Dúchate, que yo voy a echar un vistazo.

A Oikawa se le ocurre entonces que, efectivamente, es el único que aún no se ha duchado. Ha estado todo el tiempo tan centrado en sus compañeros que ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Asiente ligeramente, y va a apartar a Iwaizumi para dirigirse a las duchas cuando éste le agarra la mano en el aire.

—Hay algo que podrías hacer antes. —Le guía hasta su propia erección, y Oikawa le da un beso rápido en los labios antes de dejarse caer de rodillas y meter sus manos por el borde del pantalón.

Está totalmente depilado. Lleva ya unas semanas así, desde aquella vez en la que Oikawa estaba visitando a su exnovia y había visto en su ordenador una página de búsquedas sobre _deep throat_. Al principio había sido ella la que había estado avergonzada, pero al final de la explicación que había demandado el avergonzado había sido él. Especialmente cuando había vuelto a su casa y había encontrado un nuevo correo en la bandeja de entrada con diversos enlaces que explicaban cómo hacerlo. Pero lo cierto era que le había dado curiosidad, y no había tardado ni dos días antes de comentárselo a Iwaizumi, que había estado totalmente de acuerdo con la idea.

Empieza dando un lametón en la base y sin separarse mueve su boca por todo el tronco hasta llegar a la punta, donde da dos lametones juguetones. Si tuviese más tiempo se quedaría ahí, llevando a Iwaizumi al límite hasta que llegase al punto en el que perdiese las maneras, forzándole a abrir la boca y metiéndole toda la polla dentro al tiempo que le dijese _pero hazme una mamada en condiciones ya, joder_ , tirándole fuerte del pelo en esa medida justa en la que se le mezclan el dolor y el placer. Pero no lo tiene, así que se deja esa fantasía para otro día antes de abrir la boca y engullir lo que puede de la erección de Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi gime, poniéndole las dos manos en la cabeza para estabilizarse. Oikawa empieza a mover la lengua en movimientos circulares, de esa manera que sabe que a Iwaizumi le gusta más. Apoya la mano izquierda sobre la cadera de Iwaizumi, cerrando la derecha en torno a la base y moviéndola de arriba abajo.

Los gemidos de Iwaizumi son el único sonido que se oye en la habitación. Oikawa los escucha con atención, adecuando su ritmo al suyo. Tardan poco en subir de intensidad; Oikawa sabe que Iwaizumi está cerca.

Aún le falta mucho por perfeccionar. Una garganta profunda no es asunto trivial, y aún son más que menos las veces en las que tiene que parar por los problemas que aparecen cuando las hace —no puede respirar, la boca se le llena de saliva, tiene algunas arcadas—, pero hoy no parece ser una de esas veces. Coloca la mano derecha sobre la otra cadera y respira hondo antes de engullir por completo la polla de Iwaizumi, la punta tocándole el principio de la garganta, los ojos acuosos de abrir tanto la boca.

Resulta ser todo lo que Iwaizumi necesita para llegar al clímax, y se corre en intervalos irregulares mientras le agarra del pelo para que no se mueva. El semen está templado y demasiado salado; no es un sabor especialmente bueno pero Oikawa se lo traga de una sola vez. A Iwaizumi le encanta que haga eso, y él adora que le encante. Cuando Iwaizumi afloja el agarre Oikawa aprovecha para alejarse, dando una gran bocanada de aire. Mira hacia arriba para descubrir que Iwaizumi también le está mirando. Ver a Iwaizumi así, todo sonrojado y respirando de manera irregular hace que le aparezca una presión en el pecho. Es su faceta de Iwaizumi favorita. Lo que más le gusta es que sólo puede verla él.

Sonríe y apoya la cabeza sobre el muslo de Iwaizumi, quien le pasa la mano por la cabeza y le acaricia el pelo. Se le ocurre, por primera vez, que están en los vestuarios del equipo invitado de Shiratorizawa. Al menos se llevarán un recuerdo positivo del lugar, se dice, e Iwaizumi se ríe cuando se lo hace saber.

—Ahora sí que deberías ir a ducharte, o nos van a encerrar.

Oikawa suelta un gruñido.

—Algún día me dirás algo romántico y pensaré que te han sustituido los alienígenas, Iwa-chan.

—Algún día me dirás algo coherente y sabré que te han sustituido los alienígenas, Idioka-¡Ah! —Oikawa le muerde antes de que termine la frase.

—No sé ni por qué te quiero —dice mientras se dirige hacia las duchas, quitándose la ropa y dejándola desperdigada por el suelo. Iwaizumi le contesta cogiendo su propia chaqueta del suelo y haciéndola una bola antes de tirársela.

—Lo mismo digo yo —se despide antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Está tardando demasiado en llegar. Oikawa ha tenido tiempo de echarse el aceite hidratante de coco por todo el cuerpo, volver a ponerse la ropa —los pantalones del uniforme, la camisa y los calcetines junto con los zapatos—, e incluso perder un poco de tiempo mirando las redes sociales de su móvil. Chasquea la lengua cuando descubre que su club de fans ya ha descubierto que Ushiwaka y él irán a la misma universidad —las implicaciones que eso conlleva—, pero le da ' _me_ 💛' a la chica que se queja de las cejas de ese tonto.

La puerta se abre de sopetón en ese momento, y a Oikawa casi se le cae el móvil de la impresión. Tiene que hacer malabares que no lo haga. Iwaizumi tiene la curva de los hombros mucho más tensa que cuando salió y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te has perdido en el camino de vuelta, Iwa-chan? —Podría preguntarle sobre por qué ha tardado tanto en volver, sobre qué es lo que le ha pasado fuera para que se ponga así, pero Oikawa le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que Iwaizumi es el tipo de persona que cuenta las cosas cuando las considera oportunas. No tiene sentido interrogarle; ya se lo contará en algún momento si quiere que lo sepa.

—No todos somos como tú, que se pierde en metros de dos líneas. La salida está por ahí—comenta, señalando hacia la izquierda—. Pero hay que dar alguna que otra vuelta. ¿Tú ya estás listo?

—¡Afirmativo! Cojo la bolsa y nos vamos.

Iwaizumi le guía por pasillos en los que Oikawa no se ha fijado nunca. Tiene sentido, considerando que cada vez que viene por aquí todos sus pensamientos están centrados en Ushiwaka —en lo mucho que desea ganarle y en lo mucho que lo detesta, dependiendo de si han jugado ya o no el partido—. Shiratorizawa es enorme, todo pasillos blancos e iguales que hacen difícil saber hacia dónde se dirige uno, especialmente ahora que es noche cerrada y sólo ilumina luz artificial.

En algún momento pasan por una de las muchas puertas que parece tener el gimnasio de vóleibol, de donde se oye el sonido inequívoco de alguien realizando saques. Más por inercia que por otra cosa, mueve su mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta para saber quién está dentro. Parte de él sabe quién está dentro; ha visto tantísimas veces todos sus partidos que puede reconocer cualquier saque suyo de la misma manera que puede hacerlo con un remate de Iwaizumi o con un pase de Tobio. Sólo conoce una persona que sea capaz de sacar con tanta fuerza, pero necesita cerciorarse. De la misma manera en la que uno se cerciora que una herida está sanando. Tocándola aunque duela, aunque al final se abra y sea peor. No sabe cómo reaccionará si lo ve —cuando lo vea. Una parte de él se dice que necesita hacerlo. Verle, otra vez. A ver qué le dice. A ver qué le contesta él. No es la mejor decisión y lo sabe. Pero quitando a Iwaizumi y a su juego en el vóleibol, Oikawa no se caracteriza principalmente por tomar buenas decisiones.

Una mano coge el picaporte de la puerta antes que la suya.

—Ni se te ocurra —la voz de Iwaizumi sale ronca y brusca, su agarre del picaporte mucho más fuerte de lo que haría falta.

Un pensamiento aparece de repente en la mente de Oikawa —¿habrá hecho él lo mismo antes? ¿sabrá quién sigue entrenando en el gimnasio a estas horas de la tarde?—, pero se va tan rápidamente como llega, sin que Oikawa le preste más atención.

—Como tú digas, Iwa-chan. —Es tan típico de Iwaizumi, protegerlo de todo aquello que puede resultarle nocivo. Incluso si –especialmente cuando– se trata de sí mismo. Iwaizumi levanta la mano del picaporte y en un movimiento atrevido la entrelaza con la suya, que sigue en el aire. Suspira, y a Oikawa le urge la necesidad de quitarle el aire de derrota a besos.

—Vámonos.

No tardan mucho en salir. La brisa fría les choca contra las mejillas, el cielo color naranja oscuro por la contaminación lumínica. No hay ni una estrella a la vista.

Han tenido que usar una de las puertas traseras de Shiratorizawa; enfrente de ellos sólo se ven árboles, y al fondo se imagina una verja. La única luz procede de unas farolas mal colocadas y demasiado distantes entre sí. Entre ellas hay zonas en la penumbra total.

—Creo que te has equivocado de salida, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi se gira para mirarle de frente, con la cara apenas iluminada y esa mirada profunda que ha llegado a conocer tan bien. Le pasa el dedo índice por la comisura de la boca, lenta y deliberadamente.

—Yo creo que no —comenta con voz ronca, la promesa de lo que está por venir acentuada en toda su complexión. Un escalofrío le recorre a Oikawa toda la espina dorsal. La excitación se le aúna en la parte baja de su estómago, la satisfacción por llevar la razón instalándose en la comisura de su boca.

Iwaizumi guía y Oikawa se deja guiar hacia una de las paredes de los edificios a los que no le da la luz de las farolas. Iwaizumi deja caer su bolsa de deporte al suelo, y Oikawa hace lo propio con la suya justo antes de que Iwaizumi lo empuje contra la pared. Gime cuando choca contra ésta, el gotelé clavándose en la espalda de una manera incómoda pero no dolorosa.

Oikawa agarra a Iwaizumi por los hombros y lo atrae hacia sí, buscando su boca como un hombre en el desierto buscaría agua. Encontrarla es como dar con una fuente de agua cristalina y fría de la que Oikawa se pasaría la vida bebiendo. Una segunda sirena, igual a la anterior, suena de repente, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que se separen. Iwaizumi mira su reloj de pulsera.

—Todavía falta un poco para que cierren todas las puertas.

—¿Seguro? Si al final tenemos que llamar a Irihata para que nos saque de aquí voy a echarte a ti toda la culpa.

—La primera sirena para la puerta principal, la segunda que avisa del cierre del colegio a la media hora.

—Entonces tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de vengan a cerrar la puerta-

—¿Porqué sólo prestas atención a las cosas que te interesan? —le sale un gruñido más que otra cosa. Oikawa se sentiría culpable, pero lo único mejor que un Iwaizumi cachondo es un Iwaizumi molesto y cachondo. La boca se le empieza a hacer agua cuando piensa en todas las posibilidades—. Las puertas se cierran automáticamente, imbécil. ¿Quién va a venir por aquí a estas horas? —Le un beso largo, intenso que le deja sin aliento—. Además, Irihata nunca se creerá que es culpa mía.

Oikawa suelta un insulto quedo — _tan creído_ —antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios de Iwaizumi. Pelea contra la cremallera de su sudadera, abriéndola con prisas. Iwaizumi, por su parte, va directo a los botones de su pantalón. Los desabrocha en dos movimientos rápidos, y pasa a besarle el cuello antes de meterle la mano dentro de los pantalones. Jadea sorprendido cuando descubre que no lleva ninguna ropa interior. Oikawa no hace nada por impedir la sonrisa fanfarrona que le aparece en la cara.

—A veces se me ocurren tus ideas antes incluso de que las tengas tú, Haji-me —empieza en tono cantarín, pero Iwaizumi le coge la polla ni corto ni perezoso causando que le cueste acabar la frase.

—Joder, Tōru. —Sus labios le rozan el lóbulo de la oreja al decirlo, y le da un pequeño lametón antes de seguir—. No tienes ni idea de lo que me pone que hagas estas cosas. —Aumenta el ritmo causando que a Oikawa empiecen a fallarle las piernas.

Sigue así hasta que Oikawa está a punto de correrse, todo su peso echado sobre la pared porque de otra forma no podría sostenerse. Balbucea, y está a punto de llegar al orgasmo —Iwaizumi elige justo ese momento para parar en seco, apretándole justo en la base e impidiéndole correrse. El sonido que se le escapa a Oikawa es una mezcla entre un gemido y un lamento, uno de esos sollozos exclusivos para los oídos de Iwaizumi.

—Shhh —le susurra aún en la oreja—. No te preocupes, que lo mejor aún está por empezar.

Comienza besándole la oreja, continuando luego por el cuello. La bajada por el pecho es lenta y tortuosa; abre cada botón con parsimonia antes de seguir bajando. Oikawa apoya las manos contra la pared. Querría ponérselas a Iwaizumi en la cabeza y obligarle a bajar más rápido, demandarle que _hiciera algo más, joder, lo que fuera, pero rápido_ , pero a Iwaizumi le gusta tener el control de la situación. La primera —y única— vez que hizo algo parecido, Iwaizumi se lo cobró dejándole más de dos horas sin ser capaz de correrse. La lección fue clara: Iwaizumi es el único que marca el ritmo, y Oikawa tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias si intenta interferir.

Desabrocha, por fin, el último botón, y se pasa más tiempo de la cuenta en la parte baja del estómago. Se mueve hacia la derecha, justo encima del hueso de la cadera, y muerde. Oikawa suelta un pequeño grito involuntario. Daría lo que fuese por que Iwaizumi dejase de perder el tiempo, pero su erección sigue desatendida contra el aire frío de la noche sin que Iwaizumi le preste ninguna atención. Le da un último mordisco cuando está satisfecho, empezando a bajar hacia la entrepierna de Oikawa. Esta vez no puede evitarlo, y su mano se mueve sola hasta la cabeza de Iwaizumi, instándole a avanzar.

No debería haberlo hecho.

Iwaizumi se resiste y cambia de dirección, moviéndose hacia el otro lado.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Tōru. —Iwaizumi está tan cerca que los labios le rozan la piel de la cadera cuando habla, causándole cosquillas. Oikawa le pide perdón entre gimoteos, colocando la mano donde estaba antes. Aprieta la pared con tanta fuerza que el granulado de la pared se le clava en las yemas de los dedos. Intenta centrarse en eso, en el dolor, para no perder la cordura. En su cadera, Iwaizumi se esfuerza en crear otra marca simétrica a la anterior. Lame, muerde y besa, y empieza a subir la mano por la parte interna del muslo de Oikawa en una caricia suave que se siente como una corriente que le va dando descargas eléctricas. Oikawa se muerde el labio. La mano sigue subiendo, la piel más próxima a la ingle, la curva del comienzo del culo hasta situarse entre las nalgas y está justo en —y Oikawa piensa que los labios van a sangrarle, pero si deja de apretar va a perder el control y ponerse a gritar porque _joder, Hajime, no puedes_ — Los dedos le rozan la entrada, pero el gemido que se escucha no es suyo.

—Mierda, Oikawa. ¿Esto también? —El dedo entra fácilmente dentro de él, todo el lubricante que se echó antes allanando el camino.

—Tardabas mucho, Hajime. Tenía que entretenerme con algo. —Iwaizumi le responde con una pequeña carcajada.

—Tendré que compensártelo, ¿verdad, Tōru? —Y aún no ha acabado la frase antes de engullir toda la erección de Oikawa de una sentada, a la vez que retuerce el dedo dentro de él hasta dar con ese punto que le vuelve loco. A Oikawa no se le ocurre hacer nada por acallarlo; grita, esperando que no haya nadie en las cercanías que pueda escucharlo. Iwaizumi ni se inmuta, el muy exhibicionista. Tarda poco en añadir otro dedo al anterior. Oikawa siente que se va a correr dentro de poco, y tiene que apoyar las dos manos sobre los hombros de Iwaizumi para no caerse.

—Hajime —susurra—, me voy a—Iwaizumi para justo como empieza, del tirón, y toda la frustración que siente Oikawa se le escapa en forma de gruñido—Pero qué cabrón que eres.

Iwaizumi le da un pequeño mordisco en la cadera, ' _Pero me quieres así_ ', antes de bajarle los pantalones y quitárselos. El aire le golpea las piernas y pasaría frío si en ese momento no se sintiese como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Aún de rodillas, Iwaizumi se estira para coger los condones y el lubricante del bolsillo pequeño de la bolsa de Oikawa. Los guardan siempre ahí desde hace algún tiempo. Es lo más cómodo, considerando la cantidad de veces que los usan después de los entrenamientos en Aoba Jōsai. Oikawa vuelve a ayudarle a quitarse los pantalones. Siente una punzada de envidia al ver cómo Iwaizumi está ya listo para otra ronda. Ojalá él también tuviera ese nivel de estamina.

Iwaizumi rompe el envoltorio del condón con los dientes, desenrollándolo mientras se lo coloca y echándose un buen chorro de lubricante después.

—Pásame la pierna por encima —ordena, y Oikawa está más que feliz de obedecer. Iwaizumi le coge la pierna por la parte trasera del muslo, alineándose con su entrada, y da un largo suspiro antes de empezar a presionar contra él.

Duele. Siempre duele, no importa el tiempo que haya tenido de preparación o la cantidad de lubricante que hayan usado. Siempre duele, cuando Iwaizumi entra en él por primera vez, un dolor seco que no tarda en extenderse al resto del cuerpo.

Siempre duele, pero joder, es un dolor que le encanta. Iwaizumi le besa el mentón cuando está completamente dentro, y mueve su otra mano para cogerle por la otra pierna. Le levanta en volandas, empujándole contra la pared, y la nueva posición le permite profundizar un poco más. Se escucha un gemido, pero Oikawa no podría decir si es suyo o de Iwaizumi. Gesticula afirmativamente, e Iwaizumi da una pequeña embestida experimental que no tarda en repetir.

Oikawa va a llevarse su mano a su erección pero la voz de Iwaizumi le detiene a medio camino.

—¿Crees que podrías correrte sólo conmigo? ¿Qué podrías hacerlo por mí? —Usa ese tono ronco y bajo que le vuelve loco; Oikawa no podría negarse ni aunque quisiera. Asiente, no del todo seguro de ser capaz de articular nada coherente en ese momento, y mueve su mano al hombro de Iwaizumi para sostenerse mejor.

El gotelé de la pared se le clava en la espalda, el frío de la noche le congela los pies y la rodilla le molesta de tenerla flexionada, pero Oikawa se quedaría así si pudiera toda la vida, con Iwaizumi embistiendo dentro de él como si fuese su único cometido.

Lo adora, desde el remolino que tiene en la parte posterior de la cabeza hasta el lunar que tiene en el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo, desde su manera de apoyarle siempre hasta su manía de darle consejos que luego no se aplica. Lo adora, ahora y siempre, y le quiere tanto que a veces no puede expresarlo con palabras, una necesidad imperiosa de consumirle para que no pueda haber otra persona a la que mire de la manera en la que lo mira a él.

Pero no puede, así que le muerde el cuello —justo en la parte en la que le gusta— lo más fuerte que puede y espera que con eso sea suficiente.

No es un sonido lo que hace que levante la vista. No puede serlo, porque en ese momento el mundo se reduce a él y a Hajime, a los sonidos que hace en su oído, al calor que desprende contra su cuerpo, a la fricción cuando se mueve dentro de él. No es un sonido, y Oikawa nunca sabrá qué es lo que es, pero levanta la vista de igual manera. El mundo se le expande y se le reduce en ese momento, los ojos de Ushijima fijos en los suyos mientras Iwaizumi, ajeno, sigue follándole contra la pared.

—Hajime —avisa, el tono de su voz un pitido, las uñas clavándose tan fuertes en los hombros de Iwaizumi que no hay duda de que van a dejar marca. Oikawa está horrorizado pero no puede apartar la mirada, que sigue fija en Ushijima mientras éste se la devuelve con el mismo gesto aburrido de siempre.

—Lo sé. —Iwaizumi no se detiene en ningún momento ni disminuye el ritmo. ' _Lo sé_ ', le ha dicho y ha seguido como si no pasase nada. Como si follárselo ahí, contra la pared, con su futuro compañero de equipo —su _rival_ durante todos esos años no significase nada.

 _Ah_ —Eso lo explica todo. Los hombros tensos de Iwaizumi, su tardanza, su tosquedad al impedirle entrar en el gimnasio de Shiratorizawa. Recrea la situación en su cabeza: Iwaizumi buscando la salida de la escuela, escuchando el mismo sonido que él. Entrando y encontrando a Ushijima dentro, la conversación que se desarrolla a continuación. Una embestida particularmente bien encaminada le hacer perder el hilo de pensamientos por un instante. Ushijima sigue con la mirada fija él.

' _No eres lo suficientemente bueno_ '. Oikawa puede escucharlo como si estuviera ahí. ' _No contra mí, no para Oikawa'_. ¿No se ha reducido su relación siempre a eso? A esa malsana obsesión que tiene con él. Que es recíproca. Qué mejor manera que— el mundo desaparece en ese instante.

Iwaizumi ha dado en ese punto que hace que sólo vea blanco a través de los ojos, una oleada de placer que le recorre hasta la cabeza desde los dedos de los pies. Le sale un sollozo involuntario del que Iwaizumi se percata y recrea el movimiento con más intensidad. Mueve una de sus manos, aguantándole sólo con la otra, y la dirige directo a su polla en contra de lo que le ha dicho antes.

Oikawa no necesita más. Se corre con un grito ahogado, cerrando los ojos sin querer y arqueándose sobre Iwaizumi, que da algunas embestidas más antes de seguirle. Acto seguido se deja caer al suelo, las rodillas dando un golpe seco al golpearlo, la pared arañando la espalda de Oikawa en la bajada. Se quedan así unos instantes intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando Oikawa vuelve a abrir los ojos, Ushijima no se ve por ningún lado.

Iwaizumi sale de él con un ruido viscoso. Intenta besarle pero Oikawa le vuelve la cara.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que no vamos a hablar de esto. —El tono le sale cortante aunque aún no haya sido capaz de recuperar el aire.

—Lo sé —le contesta en voz baja, casi lastimera, dándole un beso en el hombro—. Lo siento.

—No quiero que le ganes así. No quiero que me uses así, Hajime. No soy un premio del que presumir, y te prometo que si intentas volver a hacer algo así voy a asegurarme de que te arrepientas durante el resto de tu vida.

Le clava las uñas con fuerza, la ira consumiéndole más de lo que pensaba, pero Iwaizumi no se queja. ' _Lo sé_ ', es todo lo que le responde, pero Oikawa no se contenta con eso. El enfado le bulle como agua que acaba de romper el embalse y necesita dejar que siga corriendo.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Va a ser mi compañero de equipo, joder! ¿Qué mierda se te ha pasado por la cabeza? —Iwaizumi masculla algo contra su hombro, pero lo hace tan bajo que las palabras le resultan inentendibles—. ¿Que qué? —grita más que pregunta.

—¡Pues eso, joder, que vas a ser su compañero de equipo! Que vas a jugar con él y vas a darte cuenta de lo que todos sabíamos pero no te hemos dicho nunca.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

—¿De qué va a ser? De que es mucho mejor que nosotros. Mucho mejor que yo. De que te hubiera ido mucho mejor si te hubieses ido a—

Tiene que ser la situación más patética del mundo, la patada que Oikawa le da a Iwaizumi. Está desnudo, en el suelo, sobre él, y lo tiene tan cerca que no puede maniobrar bien y sólo es capaz de darle un rodillazo en la costilla. Pero le da igual—necesita hacerlo.

—Tōru, pero a qué—le vuelve a interrumpir.

—¿ _Pero cómo puedes decirme eso_? Después de toda esa charla sobre-sobre el equipo y todas esas chorradas. —Respira. Respira hondo porque si sigue hablando le van a faltar las palabras y va a pasar a las manos. ¿Cómo puede decirle eso? ¿Cómo puede _pensar_ eso? Como si hubiera-como si pudiese existir cualquier universo en el que prefiriese a Ushijima por encima de Iwaizumi. Cómo se le ocurre. Podría ser el mejor rematador de Japón, de Asia, de todo el mundo, y nunca se le podría parecer ni una centésima a la felicidad que le invade cada vez que Iwaizumi remata uno de sus pases. Quizá esté temblando de rabia, pero ni puede ni quiere contenerse.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, No sé- no sé que he pensado. —Iwaizumi parece por fin darse cuenta de lo mucho que la ha fastidiado. Le besa bajo los ojos, primero uno y después el otro. Oikawa descubre que de la rabia le han salido algunas lágrimas. Si la situación de antes no era la más patética del mundo, ésta desde luego sí que lo es.

—Me dan igual todos tus problemas de autoestima (bueno, tú sabes). Pero si no confías en ti con esto, confía entonces en mí. Nunca habrá nadie capaz de reemplazarte, Hajime. No me vuelvas a hacer esto.

Le da un beso largo antes de separarse de él, incorporándose para empezar a vestirse. La rodilla le falla y trastabilla pero logra no caerse. Iwaizumi, que está mucho más decente que él, sólo tiene que subirse los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Los suyos están llenos del albero del suelo, a saber qué excusa se inventa para explicarlo en casa.

—Lo siento —le vuelve a decir. Oikawa no se digna en contestarle. Sigue enfadado y sabe que si lo hace podría decir algo de lo que acabaría arrepintiéndose. Inspira y espira para calmarse.

Caminan en silencio hacia la salida de Shiratorizawa, con Iwaizumi guiándole y andando lento para no forzar más la rodilla. Cuando cree que ya está lo suficientemente tranquilo lanza la pregunta que lleva rumiando un rato.

—¿Cómo sabías que sería Ushiwaka el que saldría por allí? —e Iwaizumi se sonroja al escucharla. Se sonroja. Ahora. No antes. Siempre que piensa que Iwaizumi ha perdido la capacidad de sorprenderle, hace cosas como estas que le recuerdan que aún le queda mucho por aprender.

—Pregunté.

—¿Preguntaste? —Le sale en un tono burlón aunque no haya sido su intención. Es lo que tiene Iwaizumi; no puede pasarse mucho tiempo enfadado con él. Al menos consigue que se sonroje un poco más.

—A unos estudiantes de primero que estaban acabando de recoger. Creo que los asusté un poco —añade después en voz tan baja que Oikawa tiene que esforzarse en entenderlo. Suelta una carcajada que hace que Iwaizumi le dé un codazo en el costado.

—No seas cabrón, Idiokawa. —Oikawa alza las cejas, ' _Tampoco te pases_ ' le dice sin que haga falta que ninguna palabra suene en voz alta—. Está bien —le concede—. Esta vez el cabrón he sido yo.

—Así me gusta, Iwa-chan. La honestidad por encima de todo. —Y hace una floritura para escapar del capón.

Cuando llegan, la verja de salida está cerrada. Iwaizumi no se lo puede creer e intenta moverla sólo con fuerza bruta. Oikawa sí se lo cree, y empieza a reírse al ver los intentos fútiles de Iwaizumi. Una alarma suena de repente —sin duda deben de estar pensando que quieren forzar la entrada— y Oikawa acaba en el suelo descojonándose mientras Iwaizumi se mueve ahora para intentar detenerla.

Memorable, sin duda, el último recuerdo que se llevarán de Shiratorizawa. El segurata llega al poco, y empieza un interrogatorio digno de las más duras películas policiacas, sin creerse que son dos estudiantes que se han perdido al intentar salir.

Al final consiguen salir tras llamar a Irihata, que tampoco termina de creerse que sigan ahí. Llega veinte minutos después, el pelo alborotado y los botones de la camisa sin colocar. Los ojea de arriba abajo, parándose unos instantes en los pantalones sucios de Oikawa, pero si se le ocurre cualquier comentario no lo comparte en voz alta. Sólo inspira una gran bocanada de aire antes de darle las explicaciones al guarda (que sigue sin creerse nada) y pedirle disculpas.

—Al menos empezáis a dar los problemas justo cuando vais a iros —es lo único que comenta antes de darse la vuelta para volver a casa.

* * *

 _lemoutonrose . livejournal . com_


End file.
